Poisonous
by ashes2ashes37
Summary: This is from the custom story: Poisonous. America decides to ask everybody to go camping. When the fall asleep though they hear a scream. Italy. Will they be able to save Italy in time?
1. Chapter 1

Poisonous

Chapter 1 (America's POV)

-After the World Conference-

"Yo guys, who wants to go camping tonight?" I asked cheerily.

"Honestly America, we are countries, we have important duties!" England yelled. While he was ranting, everyone snuck out except for Germany, Italy, and obviously, the still ranting England.

"America, I would-a like to come with-a-", Italy began until Germany put his hand over his mouth, grabbed him, and ran out of the room. So then it was just England and I,"So dude, you comin' or not? Well, it's not like you now have much of a choice anyway…" I told him.

"Not even a little bit…" He said, putting a hand to his face, giving up.

"Okay! So now you will meet your Hero in the woods at seven." I called to him, grinning while leaving the room.

"Huh, now that I think about it, Italy sounded like he wanted to go", I thought. So I went over to Italy's house. I knocked, but no one answered. "Damn, he must be slow."

So, I kicked the door down, and saw a frightened person trapped underneath a broken door I was standing on. "Hey c'mon Italy! We are going camping now, c'mon dude how freakin' slow are you!" I yelled.

I looked down, seeing a stranger, and said, "What's up, Dude? Where's Italy?"

"He's at Germany's house." He said quietly, still in shock from my sudden visit.

"Thanks dude, see ya!" I said while stepping off the door to get in my car, and starting the drive to Germany's house. I stepped on the petal, and sped on to Germany's house.

Soon arriving at Germany's house, I kicked his door down. Hey what's wrong with a hero entrance? "Vhy the hell did you knock down mien door?!", I heard a booming voice yell at me a couple feet away from me. "Well, I needed a hero entrance, Dude."

"Vell vhy are you even here!" Germany yelled at me.

"Damn, calm down dude, I just came here to see if you or Italy wants to go camping with England and I."

"NO!" Germany shouted at me, obviously pissed off.

"What about you Italy?"

He nodded and walked up to me, still scared of a set-off Germany. "Well get packed, Dude."

Italy turned and faced Germany," Please-a Germany, please-a come with me.", He pleaded, tears in his eyes.

Germany sighed, "Fine, but ve are returning tomorrow."

I got in my car waiting for Italy and Germany. They came out and got into the car. "Well let's go!" I said. Then I slammed on the gas. "Ah shit, vhat the hell are you doing?!" Germany yelled.

We soon got to the woods and then I looked at the dashboard for the time, 7:30… Hehehe… England is not going to be very happy I thought. I got out of the car grabbed my stuff to see an obviously pissed England.

"Where the hell have you been?" England shouted at me. "Well I just lost track of time when picking up these guys…" I told him.

"Okay, now dudes grab all of your stuff and lets start hiking." I said.

Okay first of all thank you for who ever made it through the whole chapter. It will get better from here… Hopefully... Well probably. - ashes2ashes37


	2. Chapter 2

** UPDATES! I know who would of finally thought...Uhm... Hi there! It's been FOREVER! And for the two people who actually read this shit I am sorry... Sorry again for yet another short chapter. Well anyway lets get started! Also I didn't put the accents in, it made everything confusing and twenty time harder.**

"God America, how much longer?" England complained. "We have only been hiking for an hour." Germany said. "Dude, we're here anyway." I told them.

"That was a terrible hike, Italy complaining the time, Germany yelling at Italy to hurry up, and England being out of shape," I thought.

" Finally this god awful hike is bloody over," England complained while panting.

" Okay now that we are here, America and I will set up the tents, Italy you cook, and England look for wood for a fire," Germany told everyone. "Yo, I'm the hero I should be giving the orders, but you can be the side kick, so listen to him." Germany glared at me, but we continued to put up tents.

"Hahahaha, I have the biggest tent," I thought. I looked at England, his eye was twitching. He tries to beat me, but the hero will always win.

"Hey you guys! The food is done," Italy called. I tasted the pasta **(A/N What else would it be?)** "Damn, this is good yo," I told Italy.

Everybody else agreed," Thank you," Italy told us.

I looked at my watch, "eleven, huh," I thought. " Hey we should probably get to bed," I told them. They nodded, and went to their tents. I soon drifted into a dreamless sleep.

I soon woke up to noise coming from outside the tent, and growling. I ignored it, and just feel back asleep.

"Italy!" I heard someone yell. "Can't I get any goddamn sleep, dammit," I muttered and got out of the tent stumbling from just waking up.

" Why the bloody hell are screaming at two in the freaking morning!" England shouted half asleep.

" Italy is missing! I woke up to see if he actually made it to his tent without falling asleep, and he was gone!" Germany told us.

" He probably just went exploring and lost track of time." I told him.

"No, he would have been fast asleep," Germany said.

" Even if he was kidnapped wouldn't he wake up for that?" England asked Germany.

" Well like I said. No. he would still be asleep if he was set on fire." Germany said. "We will see if he comes back in the morning so just sleep." England said while getting into his tent. " Yeah, dude, calm down and just sleep." I told him. " Hell, it's to dark to look anyway, it's not like we have much of a choice," Germany muttered while he was getting into his tent.

I went into mine and quickly fell asleep.

" America! Wake up!" Germany screamed at me. " Ten more minutes... actually screw that. How about a couple of hours," I told him.

"Dumbass, Italy isn't back you bloody wanker," England yelled.

I groaned, fine lets eat breakfast, then look for him." I told them, while my stomach was making noises.

** Mwhahaha done! How about you can ask me any questions, as long as its not personal info. Deal, Yeah deal. Next chapter up soon. This time I actually mean it! Pinky Promise! BYEE!**


End file.
